SO HOT
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Un reencuentro inesperado en una fiesta poco decente desencadenará una cascada de sucesos que esclarecerán un mutuos deseo. [SouMako]


_Es raro, yo lo sé. Pero, ¡ah! No pude resistirme, y mis comadres tampoco, jajajaja. No aseguro que el lemon sea de calidad, pero estoy aprendiendo, lo juro, LOL. Sin más que decir, (a parte de que también está publicado en AY), espero que les guste, aunque sea un poquito. _

_Let's go! _

* * *

><p><strong>So Hot<strong>

**.**

**_[Rizel Holmes]_**

**.**

_Nobody makes me feel like this._

_So hot, so hot. _

_I'm stuck on you, baby._

_[CNBLUE]_

**.**

A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo es que había terminado en ese lugar, sabía mucho menos el por qué de que se tomara la molestia de encontrar un disfraz con el que se sintiera cómodo. Como fuera, ya estaba allí y admitía que se estaba divirtiendo.

_Es parte de la vida de un universitario_. Se dijo. Todo ese asunto de divertirse hasta hartarse, bailar hasta cansarse y beber hasta vomitar. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto al pensar en eso último.

Sus amigos, ya mareados, le arrastraron hasta un grupo de chicas bonitas y picaronas, estas se presentaron entre guiños y muecas, aparentemente seductoras. _Pierden su tiempo_. Pensó. Y es que realmente así era, porque simple y sencillamente él no estaba interesado en las mujeres, al menos no en un sentido ni sexual ni romántico. Sonrió por cortesía y después de soportar media hora de cháchara femenina inútil, se excusó alegando que deseaba un nuevo vaso de cerveza.

En la mesa donde aguardaban las botanas, el alcohol y los modestos preservativos, todo entremezclado cabe recalcar, se encontró a otro compañero de clases que intentó, en vano, hacerle la plática. Destapó una nueva cerveza, se la tendió y le mintió descaradamente al decirle que una muchacha muy mona al fondo de la habitación contigua, había estado mirándole. Ruin, pero efectivo.

Volvió a quedarse solo y se sintió más relajado. Rumió alguna que otra fritura, se quitó el sombrero de oficial que ya comenzaba a acalorarle y se entretuvo observando a los demás asistentes. Besos acá, arrumacos allá, vómitos en alguna otra parte, tríos, hétero, homo y lésbicos por todo el lugar. La música sin sentido seguía sonando a un volumen considerable y sólo unos pocos aún bailaban mientras otros lloraban y se consolaban entre sí a causa del desamor o la soledad.

Se llevó una nueva fritura a la boca y entre las arcadas y los gemidos, alcanzó a escuchar una voz amable y preocupada que le era familiar. Se movió esquivando cuerpos inconscientes, dormidos y ocupados, hasta llegar a lo que recordaba era la sala. En el rincón más distante alguien hacía el intento de ayudar a otro alguien, sin mucho éxito, al parecer.

— _¿Necesitas una mano?—_ Preguntó.

— _Muchas gracias_. —Le contestaron, y cuando esa persona disfrazada de bombero se dio la vuelta, pudieron reconocerse.

— _¿Tachibana?—_ Inquirió con más sorpresa de la que hubiera querido, haciendo al otro avergonzar.

— _Buenas noches, Sousuke-kun. _

El aludido parpadeó aún incrédulo. De todas las personas que pudiera esperar encontrar allí él era el último, incluso se le hacía más creíble viniendo de Nanase. Se reincorporó cuando lo escuchó llamarle. Le restó importancia y le ayudó a poner a su amigo inconsciente en el sofá. El castaño le agradeció y él se perdió en el aroma que desprendía. Makoto se mostró incómodo con la atmósfera que reinaba en el lugar, Sousuke sabía que era tímido y bastante inocente, detalle que le parecía irónico debido a gran complexión. Propuso que salieran de allí a tomar algo de aire, después de todo el humo del cigarrillo ya comenzaba a molestarle en la garganta. No obstante, en el jardín la situación no estaba mejor que dentro.

— _¿Co-cómo pueden hacerlo aquí? _

La oración quebradiza fue para él tonta y adorable. Entonces se preguntó si el castaño no tenía ninguna experiencia en el rubro.

— _¿Eres virgen, Tachibana?— _preguntó desvergonzado. No obtuvo una respuesta clara, sólo algunos balbuceos incomprensibles.

— _No…_— susurró— _Pero tampoco es que tenga el descaro de exhibirme en el jardín…— _aseguró enfocándose en sus botas— _¿Tú lo harías?_

— _Por supuesto que no, parece incómodo y hace frío. Prefiero la comodidad de una cama y la privacidad de una habitación. _

— _Menos mal._

El alivio en la voz de su interlocutor llamó su atención aún más. Entonces se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad de la situación en la que se habían envuelto. Miró hacia el oscuro cielo y descubrió que sobre ellos se cernían nubes grises que eran un posible preámbulo de tormenta, sumado a ello, la luna era enorme y brillante, más que otras noches. Entonces dijo:

— _¿Quieres ir a mi casa? _

Makoto le escuchó claramente y la idea se le hizo buena a pesar de que en el interior le provocaba cierto nerviosismo. El moreno no le miró hasta pasados unos segundos de silencio, para en seguida ver esa ligera afirmación sin palabras.

Caminaron tranquilamente, disfrutando de la frescura de la noche y del mutismo involuntario. Cuando llegaron, le dejó pasar. El sitio era amplio y acogedor. El castaño observó con detenimiento y pudo percibir que habían algunos contrastes, que sugerían Sousuke no vivía solo.

— _Tengo un compañero, pero los fines de semana no suele aparecerse por aquí, puedes estar tranquilo_— explicó.

— _Gracias_.

Se deshizo de la enorme chamarra y el casco, bajo la atenta mirada de Yamazaki, consiguiendo sentirse más nervioso, e hizo lo que solía hacer en esas ocasiones: sonreír. Por su parte, Sousuke admiró esa mueca amistosa y prácticamente imborrable. Le indicó se sentara donde quisiera y él hurgó en su nevera extrayendo un par de cervezas y un par de gaseosas.

Al volver a la sala lo encontró sentado sobre la alfombra admirando la pila de CD's junto al estéreo. Dejó la carga que llevaba entre las manos sobre la mesita de centro y se acercó.

Tachibana miraba analíticamente cada dorso, apuntando con el índice los discos de las bandas que al parecer no desconocía.

— _¿Te gusta la música?— _preguntó, susurrando a su lado, junto a su mejilla, sintiendo el escalofrío recorriendo el otro cuerpo.

— _Sí, aunque no conozco mucho._ — respondió poniendo su empeño en relajarse.

— _¿Cuál llamó tu atención? _

Señaló el primero en el que había puesto sus ojos.

— _¿Good with Grenades?_

Asintió. Sousuke sonrió y lo puso en marcha, rápidamente escogió su canción favorita y que por alguna razón sentía iba con la atmósfera. La guitarra y la batería se escucharon de pronto, junto con la letra, en una especie de euforia apabullante que al castaño agradó. Este movía la cabeza agitando discretamente su cabeza al ritmo de fondo.

— _¿Con quién fue?— _dijo de pronto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— _¿A qué te refieres, Sousuke-kun_?

— _Tu primera vez, ¿con quién fue_?— repitió ahora con una voz más gruesa y curiosa.

— _Con Haru_— respondió, sin embargo, algo en su expresión dijo al moreno que era algo prefería no recordar— ¿_Y la tuya? _

Parpadeó incrédulo otra vez. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso?

— _Con Rin. Es divertido, ¿no te parece? Porque ahora ellos dos están juntos y todo eso— _musitó alegre, sinceramente divertido.

— _Ya lo creo—_ aseguró Makoto ahora más relajado, sonriente.

Se distrajeron de nueva cuenta en la canción, y al segundo siguiente en un parpadeo la luz de toda la casa desapareció y una tormenta se desató en el exterior, iluminando con los poderosos rayos que comenzaban a caer.

— _Me alegra haber comprado ese aparatejo de baterías. _

Silencio absoluto, sólo oscuridad y la música alrededor. Sousuke tamborileó siguiendo el compás de la batería mientras Makoto intentaba seguir el coro. El moreno le escudriñó otra vez, pues jamás creyó le tendría tan cerca, tan natural, tan seductor. Lo estaba llenando de impulsos.

— _'__Lips are for biting here. Let's make this moment worth the while'— _entonó antes de asaltar la boca del castaño.

Tachibana lo recibió con la misma ansiedad con la que estaba siendo besado. Se apresuró a seguirle el paso, pues el contacto no era inocente, no era delicado como tal, pero era delicioso y salvaje. El cielo volvió a retumbar, la música siguió su curso y ellos se perdieron instantáneamente en el deseo.

De un momento a otro Sousuke ya estaba encima suyo, tirando suavemente de su cabello mientras se entretenía mordiendo el cuello.

Se detuvo un instante, respirando agitado.

— _¿Quieres hacerlo?— _quiso saber, acariciando por encima de las prendas.

— _Creo que es obvio que sí, Sousuke-kun— _acotó soltando una cálida risa.

El aludido también rió y regresó a su labor, guiándose sólo con su tacto debido a la escasa iluminación. La piel ardía. Lo desnudó en un santiamén, sin arrepentimientos, sin prohibiciones. Se maravilló al verlo tan cooperativo, pues Tachibana ahora despedía con mayor intensidad esa sensualidad, que para Yamazaki, siempre había existido. Atacó nuevamente su boca ahogando los jadeos del castaño.

Empezó a sentirse despojado de su disfraz, poco a poco cada harapo fue desapareciendo hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones. Makoto admiró el cuerpo del otro nadador y se sintió avergonzado, desesperado y deseoso. Las mejillas enrojecieron con mayor violencia al percatarse que la necesidad de algo más bullía bajo su piel y en su vientre.

— _Estás completamente duro, Tachibana. — _dijo empujando más su pelvis contra él.

— _Sou…_ _¡Ah! P-por favor no lo digas. — _más presión, un ligero frote— _¡Ngh, ah!_

— _¿Por qué? Es la verdad._

— _¡Y-ya lo sé!— _gritó con un tono sugerente, acalorado— _Pero tú también lo estás… ¡nh!_

— _Sí y es por culpa tuya. _

Se acomodó entre las fuertes piernas de Makoto y se inclinó sobre el pecho ya sudoroso, repartiendo besos, caricias, mordidas y dibujando con su lengua alrededor de cada pezón, hasta enrojecerlo por completo, dejándolo palpitante, húmedo y sensible. Las manos del castaño se movieron erráticamente a todo lo largo de su espalda, exquisitamente, haciéndole gruñir.

— _Maldición, no toques allí o te arrepentirás Tachibana— _resopló cuando su miembro fue capturado.

— _Quizá quiero tentar mi suerte._

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa desarmó a Sousuke. ¿Quién diría que Makoto tenía un lado travieso a la hora del sexo? Porque eso era, estaban a punto de tener sexo, pero en realidad deseaba que en un futuro cercano pudieran hacer lo que los mortales.

— _Después no me reclames. _

El ojiverde introdujo por su propia voluntad los dedos del moreno en su boca, humedeciéndolos perfectamente, cerrando una posible sentencia. Su interior era ardiente, jodidamente ardiente y siguió con paciencia el procedimiento de dilatación, memorizando los primeros gestos de dolor, los primeros suspiros y los primeros jadeos de placer que salían de su garganta. Porque había algo en Tachibana que le hipnotizaba y le idiotizaba. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y como pudo le pidió que se diera prisa. Un relámpago aclaró lo suficiente la habitación para permitirles contemplarse. Makoto lucía feliz, por alguna extraña razón y él se sentía complementado.

Era extraño porque apenas se conocían. Sin embargo les tenía sin cuidado.

Entró con cuidado y hasta el fondo de una sola intención, arrancando un gemido genuino de ambos, y embestida tras embestida la sinfonía subía su volumen y su ritmo hasta lograr opacar la música y el sonido de la lluvia casi extinta del exterior.

— _¡Ah… ah! Sousuke…kun_

— _¿Más rápido? ¿Más… profundo?_

— _A-ambos. _

Llevó las piernas sobre sus hombros y arremetió con fuerza.

— _¡AH!_

— _Estás tan estrecho…_

Makoto no necesitaba atención especial, la constante fricción de su miembro contra ambos vientres ya lo tenía a punto y Sousuke se dio cuenta, aumentando aún más la velocidad, alcanzando el simultáneo orgasmo en seguida.

— _¡Ahhh! _

Hacía calor y olía a pasión en todo el lugar. Yamazaki acarició con cariño la faz de Tachibana, sonriendo ampliamente ante el tierno gesto que el otro le dedicaba. Había sido una unión tan natural que empezaba a despejar la pequeña duda que en ambas cabezas se había formado efímeramente.

— _Perdóname— _supiró Sousuke.

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque tomaré toda tu energía esta noche. _

Y sin más volvió a besarle hasta encender el deseo en ambos cuerpos. Le tomó una vez más sobre la alfombra, probando cada rincón sin falta, hasta saberlo de memoria. Le tomó en la cocina, sobre la mesa y contra la barra, de pie contra la puerta principal una vez más, bajo la regadera otras dos y finalmente tres veces más en la cama, sobre y bajo las sábanas. Agotando sus conocimientos, probando teorías, inventando y descubriendo; se hizo adicto a la piel y voz de Tachibana, hasta el amanecer.

— _¡SOUSUKE! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿De verdad estarás bien?— _preguntó entre pícaro y preocupado.

— _Sí, de aquí al departamento ya falta poco._ — dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

— _Si tú lo dices. _

— _Makoto, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?_

Ambos miraron a Haruka al escucharle, Rin venía a su lado, y al verlos juntos, dibujó una mueca de extrañeza.

— _Escuchando música con Sousuke-kun_. — respondió con simpleza y su típica sonrisa.

— _Paso mañana por ti, Makoto_— dijo el moreno acercándose para besarle en los labios sin vergüenza alguna— _¿El café frente a la estación? _

— _Allí. Hasta mañana— _aceptó un nuevo beso y le despidió con una enamorada sonrisa.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_— exclamó Rin, aún desencajado.

— _Lo que estaba esperando, Rin._ _¡Diviértanse! _

Volvió a sonreír y entró a su casa para poder descansar. Porque de haberse quedado en el apartamento con Sousuke, sabía, eso no podría ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sousuke había permanecido escondido unos minutos, celebró al escucharle responder a Matsuoka. _También eres lo que había estado esperando. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En su camino, vio a un chico._

_Él era delicado. _

_Su cuerpo era para morirse, lo estaba matando._

_Tenía una espalda sexy, como nunca había visto. _

_Cómo podría no enamorarse. _

_¿Si le ha gustado? No lo duda. _

_Nadie lo hace sentir así._

_Tan ardiente, tan ardiente._

* * *

><p><em>Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, estoy muy verde. Asadsdsd, jajaja. Pero igual espero que les guste, últimamente como que ando con esa curiosidad de experimentar al escribir. So, espero me dejan sus críticas ya sea respecto al lemon y la pareja. Me ayudaría mucho a crecer sobre todo en ese ámbito ;A;<em>

_Mil besos. Y si lo leíste hasta el final, ¡muchísimas gracias!_


End file.
